


Wong

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: Wong was friends with the future Sorcerer Supreme, almost despite himself. The man was annoying and his sense of humour was severely lacking. He was unwilling to leave behind the material world, yet he learned magic at a ridiculous speed, soon becoming master. His ego and arrogant quips left the librarian with a headache and, for a doctor, he had no self-preservation instincts whatsoever."It worked, Wong. Get off my case."Really, such an idiot.





	Wong

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else gonna pretend Endgame never happened?

Wong was friends with the future Sorcerer Supreme, almost despite himself. The man was annoying and his sense of humour was severely lacking. He was unwilling to leave behind the material world, yet he learned magic at a ridiculous speed, soon becoming master. His ego and arrogant quips left the librarian with a headache and, for a doctor, he had no self-preservation instincts whatsoever.  
  
"It worked, Wong. Get off my case."  
  
"You fool, you need to weigh in the personal costs as well."  
  
Wong couldn't remember what that particular conversation had been about, mainly because they had a variation of it seemingly every other day. Stephen wasn't taking care of himself, was paying the price for every serious battle he had and Wong was starting to wonder whether his mind or his body would give in first.  
  
Idiot. Stupid arrogant idiot who didn't know his own limits.  
  
Still, he went and made him some tea, specially brewed to aid in healing his soul (right, that was what they'd been arguing about). When he returned to the library, the cloak had curled around its master, trying to keep him warm despite his body lacking the vitality to maintain a normal temperature anymore. Stephen accepted the tea, cradling it with his trembling hands.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry I keep worrying you."  
  
That was atypical. Wong scoffed.  
  
"Don't apologize. Just don't do it again."  
  
"We both know that's not going to happen."  
  
Right, that was why the Ancient One had chosen him. He was selfless and kind to the point of self-destruction.  
  
"You can't save people if you're dead."  
  
He left before he got an answer.

* * *

Several hours later, after he didn't feel like strangling the other sorcerer, he returned, resigned with helping him to bed.  
  
Laughter was echoing from the library. A familiar voice. Tony Stark.  
  
The engineer had made it his new mission to recruit the dumbass sorcerer into the Avengers. Wong and other masters thought it wasn't such a bad idea. Stephen had flatly informed them that he was either sanctum master or Avengers liaison, not both. The one time he looked after himself. In the end, they were looking for a replacement at the sanctum. As soon as they had one, Stephen would join the Avengers. Still, Stark kept dropping by.  
  
"Oh, mom's here!" Iron Man joked. Wong didn't find it funny because it was almost too accurate. "Ok, little one, I'll let you sleep."  
  
"Please, you're only up past curfew because you snuck out," Stephen replied without missing a beat.  
  
"The sanctum will see you out, Stark."  
  
"I know, I know. Hey, you coming to Loki's trial tomorrow?"  
  
"I will. This one is too dead," Wong informed sternly. He didn't miss the concerned gaze Stark tossed Stephen's way.  
  
"Right... see you then."  
  
As soon as the other man was out, Wong turned towards his friend, who looked a little less dead, but still nowhere near alive.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"That you have feelings for him." Stephen bristled, denial on his lips, but Wong gave him a stern look. "He's fond of you."  
  
"As a friend."  
  
The older sorcerer lifted an eyebrow for emphasis, but left it at that.

* * *

"Burn the witch!"  
  
Loki rolled his eyes and glared at Stark, who was cackling. They'd already fixed the judge to give him 100 years of community service, there was no reason not to enjoy this.   
  
Wong couldn't refrain his smirk from next to Iron Man because yes, he was seated right next to Tony Stark, among the original Avengers. An odd choice, until one recalled that Stephen had been supposed to be there in Wong's place. At that point, it became obvious.  
  
"Start the fire!"  
  
"Silence, please," the judge called monotonously.

* * *

The trial was brief. They'd already discussed most things prior, this was just drawing the conclusion. 100 years of community service meant both Avengers and sorcerer related jobs. Wong already had his first job in place.  
  
"Hey, when Strange feels better, tell him to call me," Stark told Wong. He couldn't help the softness in his demeanour when he talked about the other sorcerer.  
  
"Can I tell him why?"  
  
"I made something for him," the engineer informed, gesturing with his hands. "Though I was hoping he would spend some time with us, too. You know, start being part of the team, get to know us a bit."  
  
Wong studied the other man for a few moments. The weight of his gaze seemed to make Stark uncomfortable, but he was thinking.  
  
"Stephen already knows all of your quite well." That made confusion appear on the other's face. The sorcerer sighed. "He's uncomfortable with how much the Time Stone showed him."  
  
Something like understanding shone in Stark's eyes. The genius nodded slowly, mind now obviously buzzing with the implications.  
  
"Still, tell him to call."

* * *

Wong pondered that when he got back to the sanctum. Stephen was meditating, so he had a few hours to think about it.  
  
_"These feelings aren't real," Stephen had told him._  
  
_"I know that Rogers misses the past and feels lost sometimes. I know he draws things that weren't around back then to ground himself."_  
  
_"I know that Natasha is terrified she'll backstab them too."_  
  
_"I know Bucky thinks the Soldier isn't gone, just dormant. This is why he stays away from civilians."_  
  
_"They don't even know me. They have no idea who I am, what I like."_  
  
Wong couldn't fault him for not wanting to get closer to the others.  
  
_"I fell in love with Tony after 13 007 futures. We were together in over 10 000 000 futures. I've had my run."_  
  
_"It was fake," Wong had answered._  
  
_"So are these feelings."_

* * *

"Spaghetti night tonight," Stark informed them both.  
  
"Sanctum," Wong stated.  
  
"Exactly, Stark. I can't-"  
  
"No," Wong cut in, "I'm staying at the sanctum. You're going."  
  
Stephen bristled, something akin to panic in his body.  
  
"Wong, we talked about this. I'm sorry, Stark, I-"  
  
"Just give us a chance, doc," Stark urged. "Come on, if you don't feel well, I'm not asking again."  
  
Stephen looked between them, like a deer in headlights. Wong nodded.  
  
"Okay," he finally conceeded, defeated. "What time?"

* * *

It was late at night that Stephen returned from the Avengers compound. He seemed shaken. Wong was assessing him from his desk. The other sorcerer had teleported into the library.   
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Stephen shrugged and lifted his hands. Wong had to do a double take. The other was wearing a pair of skin-coloured gloves, stabilizing his hands. Still, he seemed shaken.  
  
"Stephen?"  
  
He took a deep breath to recompose himself.  
  
"Why did you tell him?"  
  
Wong shrugged. No regrets.  
  
"He deserved to know that you weren't avoiding them due to bad intentions." Wong had no regrets. Yet he had to know. "Was it bad?"  
  
Stephen shook his head, still shaky.  
  
"Tony asked me out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I said yes, of course. Steve had just given me the speech of how they would all understand and try to open up to me since I already knew everything anyway and how I was welcome to do the same and..." He sniffed, smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

Wong would have loved to say it got easier. He would have loved to say that after starting to date Tony, Stephen's problems vanished into thin air.  
  
It wasn't that simple.  
  
There were still days when Stephen looked for him through the sanctum and desperately asked for a summary of his current life and "What are those gloves for? I thought you said hiding my scars was selfish and arrogant." There were moments when he would just stare at the date and drift around all day, seeming to expect something bad to happen. "Thanos came today and killed us for the Time Stone." The nights were the worst. Wong woke up to the other man's pained screams and had to rouse him without hurting him, then deal with the aftermath.  
  
Then Tony started spending the night and the two looked after each other. More times than he could count, he found them sleeping on the couch in their pyjamas, the tv buzzing in the background, ignored, or one cuddling the sleeping other, awake. He would find Tony muttering the date and recent major events since Thanos' death, holding Stephen's hands and trying to reassure him that it was all fine, they had won. Sometimes it was Stephen, listing all of Tony's loved ones and their whereabouts, opening small portals to see them.  
  
And sometimes, sometimes Wong grabbed a beer with Rhodey and complained about the couple's shameless displays of affection. This time, it wasn't pained screams waking him up at night, but screams of pleasure. Still, he could do without.  
  
"You should stay at the compound when Tony stays over."  
  
"I'll probably do that, thank you."


End file.
